


Momentos

by lucartrevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demos más amor al Erehisu, Erehisu, F/F, F/M, Fanfic en español, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Otras parejas además de las mencionadas, Porque no domino el english, crackship, jeankasa - Freeform, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucartrevi/pseuds/lucartrevi
Summary: Relatos cortos de Shingeki No Kyojin¿Qué pasó cuando la atención no estaba centrada en nuestros personajes favoritos?La mayoría estarán basados por shipps, Uno que otro capítulo serán monólogos de pensamientos de otros personajes.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Levi, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia nunca ha tenido tiempo para conocer a Eren. Hasta ahora.

_DESOBEDIENCIA_

_"La desobediencia es la virtud original del hombre. Mediante la desobediencia y la rebelión se ha realizado el progreso"_

_Oscar Wilde_

Atardecía en la cabaña, la combinación del cielo tiñéndose de anaranjado junto con la visión de los árboles del robusto bosque, le pareció un paisaje similar a las ruinas del castillo. Aquel en que había estado durante semanas con el escuadrón de Levi. 

_«¿Cuántos días, meses había pasado desde aquello?»_

Con seguridad más de los que había previsto. No había mucho que pudiera hacer encerrado con la rubia. Hace horas que le había increpado su aparente indiferencia hacia sus compañeros. Por el momento, sin ánimo de ni siquiera mirarle, se hallaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. 

Tan absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones que no notó la presencia de ella colocándose a su lado. 

—Eren —le llamó apresurada, no esperando una réplica—. Quisiera decir que lamento mi manera de pensar, pero sería mentirme a mi misma.

—Estás vacía, lo entiendo —le responde hosco, sin voltear a verla—. Tu pasado fue horrible, y de alguna manera tienes la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida, pero fuiste, eres —se corrige— incapaz de hacerlo.

—Algo así. Aunque no me gusta que tú mientas sobre entenderlo —no está incómoda aunque prefiere estar en cualquier otra parte. 

—No lo hago —se gira a verla, monocorde—. Creo que en estos precisos instante te comprendo más que nadie. 

La rubia no pregunta el porqué, era claro para ambos que los pecados de sus padres lo habían llevado hasta aquí.

La vida es cruel, es cierto. El peso de ambos es similar, no así la actitud que tomaron. Conocía por el tiempo de cadetes que Eren podía ser todo menos fingir algo que no sentía con todas sus fuerzas, por eso ahora le molestaba su falso discurso condescendiente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tú que vas a saber? —le pregunta sonó agresiva, pero la voz no refleja más que cansancio—. Lo que creas que sabes de mí no es ni la tercera parte. Ahora sé por ejemplo, que nunca te agrade cuando fingía ser Krista. ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero ahora?

—¿Sonará raro de mi parte si digo que ya no importa? —se encoge de hombros el moreno—. No se puede cambiar lo que es. Si eres una egoísta es una lástima, pero simplemente ya te dije todo lo que pienso.

—Qué raro. Usualmente nunca aceptas un pensamiento diferente al tuyo. En eso eres muy radical —menciona mirando la madera del suelo. Cuando levanta la vista lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a Eren viéndola. Éste suspira ante lo que Historia pensó, era una forma de dejar salir su frustración por estar encerrado.

—A decir verdad me das un poco de lástima. He leído un libro —procede a explicarse carraspeando—. El tiempo aquí me pasa tan lento que no he tenido opción. 

—¿Qué has encontrado? —se acerca con delicadeza. Expectante de lo que pudiera decirle.

—Lo obvio. Que las personas son así de egoístas cuando no tuvieron cariño de niños. No quiero asumir nada.. —

Es verdad —no quiere extenderse mucho en el tema, la herida ha sanado, pero eso no quiere decir que esté cómoda hablando de eso—. Mi madre fue una mierda, mi infancia lo fue también —no hay resentimiento es su voz. Hace rato que se dio cuenta que era inútil albergar ese sentimiento. 

—No se puede cambiar lo que fue. Para mi es complicado de entender, a veces puedo ser muy cerrado. El cariño que siento por Armin y Mikasa, verás, es mi único consuelo. Es algo triste que nunca hayas experimentado algo así.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —no quiere estar a la defensiva, aunque supone que es algo inevitable cuando le dicen que está vacía por dentro—. Después de todo tu ciudad y tu distrito fue destruido.

Hay un silencio que permea en la habitación. Sabe que seguramente es un tema espinoso, está vacía por dentro pero no es monstruo para recordarle algo tan triste. Finalmente consigue decir.

—Debió ser una mierda..

—Lo fue. Nunca ha pasado un sólo día desde que no recuerde la venganza que prometí —contesta evitando el contacto visual—. De todas maneras, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Me preguntaba si querías té y tortas de mermelada. Si no las preparo hoy, mañana estarán podridas. 

Parecía indiferente en su tono. No era mentira que las tortas no durarían al amanecer; sin embargo, ella hizo ese ofrecimiento para no estar sola. Había algo en el chico que siempre le inquietó, al principio se engañaba diciendo que las circunstancias había sido excepcionales para que esto ocurriera. Ahora dudaba de ese razonamiento él era, sin duda, alguien único. Hecho para ser un héroe y que levanten monumentos a su nombre.

Ella seguramente recibiera más reconocimiento por ser la hija de la familia real, la verdadera familia real. Todo aquello era absurdo. Trata de no meditar en todo eso mientras camina junto al moreno a la pequeña cocina de su refugio Al menos puede alegrarse de que es cuestión de tiempo para largarse de ahí. 

Ya instalados en la mesa Historia no puede evitar mirar con profundidad a su compañero. Nunca creyó que era posible que existieran dos personas más marcadas con la desdicha de una responsabilidad indeseada, como ellos dos.

—¿Fue bonita? —siente la urgencia de conocer cómo fue su pasado. Las personas suelen decir que si quieres conocer a alguien verdaderamente tienes que convivir con esta. Antes pensaba que era estúpido, ahora quiere comprobar aquello con Eren.

—¿Qué cosa? —la mira. Está sosteniendo la cuchara con demasiada fuerza. 

—Tu infancia, antes de la caída, quiero decir —dice esperando que su respuesta no sea seca. 

—La mejor que pude desear —ladea ligeramente la cabeza—. Siempre fue difícil relacionarme con los demás niños. Ahí fue donde conocí a Armin. Era el único que pensaba como yo. Todos los demás, alineados por el sistema —sacudió su mano desdeñosamente. La nostalgia de su infancia pareció, muy por el contrario, elevar un poco su moral. 

—Nunca fuiste popular. Es raro…

—¿Me ves como alguien que inspira algo más que miedo? —quiere decirle que nunca ha inspirado tal cosa. Desde cadetes ha escuchado que tiene una gran madera para resolver situaciones difíciles, muy determinado. Pero no. Eren Jeager, a pesar de lo obstinado por naturaleza, no inspira miedo.

—Bueno, eso es verdad. Del escuadrón nadie es popular con el sexo opuesto —es lo único que atina a decir.

—Tú eres popular, ¿no? Los chicos siempre te decían que eras un diosa —ríe para después tomar su té negro. Esperaba que el capitán no notara el faltante de una bolsa de té.

—¿Sabes? Siempre fui muy poco femenina. Pero me esforcé para cambiar eso. Incluso ahora siendo Historia puedo decir que hice un trabajo casi perfecto mostrando una faceta linda. 

—¿Casi?

—Sí, no te convencía a ti. 

—E-es porque soy muy intuitivo. Sabía que estabas siendo falsa.

—Es un poco decepcionante —consigue pronunciar. El giro de los acontecimientos al discutir sobre su tiempo de cadetes no es algo que quiere recordar. 

No sabe muy bien porque eso la decepciona. Parece un plática amigable. Siguen el transcurso de la conversación. Ella haciendo preguntas sobre Shiganshina, evitando las partes dolorosas de su posterior destrucción.

Él, contestando a veces con respuestas cortas y secas, otras extendiéndose para narrar con detalles. 

Se le ocurre una idea para dejar de pensar en su pasado y para evitar recordarle el suyo a Eren. 

—Has visto los baúles azules —no necesita su respuesta. Es bastante obvio que los ha visto ya que él estuvo limpiando, obsesionado con la idea de que el capitán les llamarÍa la atención. 

—Sí, ¿por?

—¿Los has abierto? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por lo que tienen adentro. No será infantil averiguarlo..—le sugiere, bajando su voz.

—En efecto, sería un estupidez —contiene el impulso de fruncir el ceño.

—Se te ocurre una mejor idea de pasar el tiempo. ¡Vamos, Eren! No hay nada mejor que hacer. 

—Creí que nada te importaba. 

—En eso tienes razón —concede—. Realmente es sólo para no aburrirme viéndote la cara.

—Si esto fuera cualquier otra ocasión no dudaría en.. —aprieta el puño izquierdo.

—¿En qué? Acaso me piensas golpear —se acerca. Están sentados frente a frente, el castaño la mira por un largo rato. No sabe si está decidiendo lo que va a contestarle, pensando en cómo golpearla o qué rayos. 

—Ee-stas loca —hay rubor en sus mejillas. Historia no sabe qué pensar al respecto. 

—Tomaré eso como un “está bien busquemos el baúl azul”. 

Subieron al ático. Allí donde el capitán recién instalados los hizo limpiar y sacudir el polvo acumulado ahí durante años. A pesar de las quejas y de las miradas cargadas de resentimiento y pesadez que le dieron, el ático quedó pulcro. 

—Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea. Deberíamos bajar para prepararnos para la misión. Hay que estar concentrados

—¡Calla! Faltan horas para que nos avisen que ha pasado con los demás. 

—No puedo creer que a veces te comportes así. 

—¿Cómo? —le pregunta desinteresada, mientras se sentaba al suelo para abrir el dichoso baúl. Lo primero en que se percató es un gran aparato. Parecía fino aunque estaba bastante deteriorado. 

Eren estaba a punto de replicar tomando aire, para muy probablemente llamarle la atención. Se detuvo cuando alcanzó a ver la figura que tenía entre sus manos 

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta intrigado 

—No tengo idea —continúa viendo el objeto— ¿Ves? Hasta hace poco no sabíamos que algo así existe —le dirige una mirada de soslayo y le reprocha desanimada—. Estás actuando raro.

Quería evitar utilizar un tono de voz autoritario. Por el momento está segura de dos cosas. Eren la entiende, y suena raro aceptarlo. Hasta hace pocos meses el chico no estaba en su radar, y ahora no puede ignorarlo. No quiere ignorarlo. Saber que alguien pasa por una situación similar es un alivio, por supuesto si no se hubiera desvelado toda la verdad jamás hubieran hablado. Y si lo hubieran hecho no serían más de monosílabos. Y la segunda, quizás la nimiedad más absurda del mundo —y aun así la considera relevante— Eren cuando miente mira hacia abajo. Es un mero dato inútil. 

_«¿Para que saber cuando miente_? ¿Quién era Eren Jeager antes de todo esto? Antes de que arruinaran su pueblo _»_

—Nada de raro. No quiero molestar a los demás. En realidad es difícil de explicar... 

—Ven ayúdame a hacer funcionar esto —le dice para distraerlo. _«_ _¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué no le hago caso y vuelvo a la habitación?»_

Eren lo considera. Ha cambiado la perspectiva de ella en muy poco tiempo. Se desengañó de su actitud inocente desde que eran cadetes y ya no volvió a fijarse en ella hasta ahora. Ahora se siente débil en comparación con ella. La chica ha sufrido mucho más de lo que quiere comentar. Sabe que sufre y aun así afronta su destino con entereza. 

_«¿Y yo qué he hecho todo ese tiempo». Quejarse_ , evitar ser un desastre con su poder. 

Parece genuino cuando le comenta: 

—Creo que debes poner algo en medio. ¿Será un artefacto militar?

—Puede que aquello sea —apunta un disco enorme, es de color negro.

Él se sienta en el suelo e intenta agarrar el tocadiscos. Ellos no desconocen esos artículos e ignorantes tratan de descubrir que son. Ella se acomoda para sentarse pues ha estado apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, y quiere recuperar cambiar de posición un poco. De pronto se percata que fue una mala idea.

Están cerca, tan cerca que puede distinguir los cabellos negros y cafés. Su iris no es perceptible porque está al lado rebuscando la caja con su mano izquierda. Es ambidiestro. Vaya sorpresa. _«¿Habrá algo que no pueda hacer?»_

La muy torpe debio de haberlo mirado más de lo necesario ya que Eren voltea a verla con expresión confusa. 

Ahora sí están más que cerca. Y no es incómodo para nada, al contrario.

—¿Qué te pasa? —siente su aliento cálido. Quiere apartarse, hacerse la enojada y dejarlo con el baúl para que se las arregle a cómo pueda. No lo hace, no es porque esté obligada a actuar como una buena chica. Es algo que la impulsa sellar la cercanía entre ambos . Quiere sentir su aliento otra vez. Ya sea en su cara o en su boca. No lo tiene claro. Es una locura. 

Él frunce el ceño como resultado de su confusión. Se lo piensa dos veces. También quiere un poco de contacto. Si la chica fuera abierta y comprensiva como Armin la abrazaría, si fuera leal y testaruda como Mikasa la golpearía levemente con la cabeza. Pero es que Historia Reiss no clasifica en ningún grupo de gente que haya conocido. 

Justo cuando decide a aceptar su muestra de cercanía, de cariño. De tomarla por la cintura y entregarse a lo que sea que ella pretende. Escuchan unos pasos. Al parecer han pasado más de hora distraídos. La primera que se retira es ella. Luciendo sonrojada de las mejillas y rehuyendo el contacto visual. 

No quiere hacerlo, pero ver su cara en ese estado le provoca el deseo de desobedecer órdenes más seguido. 

_«Por verte así creo que incluso empezaría una guerra»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si lo preguntaban era un disco de vinilo lo que desconocían que era nuestros queridos Eren e Historia.


	2. Valentía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La valentía y sus distintas formas de surgir en el joven rubio. Nadie dudaría que tiene agallas, claro, excepto él.

_“Me gusta esa actitud. Una parte de coraje, y tres de estupidez.”_

_Ed Speleers - Eragon_

  
  
—Te preguntas por qué lo hice, ¿verdad? Sinceramente, después de todos estos años, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé —estaba dándole la espalda al chiquillo. Lo interrumpió tomando su té, justo antes de la medianoche. Cualquier otro soldado se habría ganado un portazo en la cara de parte suya, no así Armin. 

—Supongo que tuvo que ver con dejarlo descansar. El comandante ya tenía mucha culpabilidad —habló casi en un murmullo. Seguramente pensó que alguien más podría escucharlo. 

—Sí, tal vez. El siempre te consideró uno de sus soldados más capaces, posiblemente fue por eso. 

Levi Ackerman nunca admitiría en voz alta lo que sucedió para que decidiera darle una oportunidad más. Sabía que no estaba exento, no del todo, de su propios sentimiento de culpabilidad. La duda que vino después al momento de inyectarle el suero, las noches que le siguieron de desvelo, siéndole imposible olvidar todo aquello. Era su penitencia por haber sobrevivido. Quedarse con lo traumatizante de la guerra, que por aquel entonces no hacía sino empezar, casi deseó no haberlo hecho. _«_ _No, no puedes pensar así»_

Era cierto lo que Kenny había dicho, todos somos esclavos de algo. 

¿De que es esclavo él? Lo único que cambió su vida fue unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. La única persona que confió en él antes que él mismo, había muerto hace un año, y ahora el motor con el que se inspiraba cada día era terminar la guerra. Acercó la reluciente taza para beber de esta. El sabor de la manzanilla lo reconfortó 

A él no le podía engañar Hange ni sus bravatas, tratando de acercarse a una nación que sólo se interesa por su dinero. _«_ _El dinero, o los recursos naturales de Paradise. Paradise, qué carajos con ese nombre»_

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho quejas acerca de cosas que no podía cambiar.

_«No se puede volver a lo que fue_.. _»_

Lo de los Azumabito no era el camino correcto, estaba seguro; sin embargo que si alguien le preguntará cómo resolver un conflicto tan añejo como aquel, no sabría dar una respuesta certera. Claro Eren y Armin habían servido de mucha ayuda; pero dos hombres por sí solos no pueden rescatar a una nación. 

Pensando en el rubio se giró a verlo, el joven entornó sus ojos para verlo mejor a través de la tenue luz de la lámpara. 

—Es tarde, deberías irte —después añadió—. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero todo estará bien. Deberías aprovechar tus poco días libres —el otro negó con la cabeza ganándose un ceño fruncido del moreno. 

—Verá, y tal vez suene pretencioso de mi parte. Pero sé que está solo, y bueno, no está mal estarlo, estoy seguro que usted necesita alguien con quien platicar. Cualquier cosa, ya sabe donde buscarme 

No quiso ser grosero con las intenciones de Arlert. De verdad que no era el momento ni la ocasión para hacerle sentir mal, por lo que sólo contestó. 

—Está bien. Lo tendré en cuenta —no había querido decir nada más por temor a sonar descortés.

_«¿Por qué no quiero ser grosero con él? ¿Es por qué el chico es sensible y quizás el único con cerebro de la Legión?»_

—Hasta luego, capitán —se despidió haciendo el saludo militar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el rubio era considerado un veterano. Igual que los demás sobrevivientes del escuadrón 104 todavía seguía con la mirada a Levi, con respeto y quizás algo más. 

_«Lo asusto»_

_«¿Por qué ahora?_ _¿Es que acaso se sentía mal por haber haberlo escogido sobre Erwin?_ _¿El mocoso rubio se sentía en deuda conmigo?»_

Era inútil arrepentirse de su decisión. No había arrepentimientos. Si el rubio se sentía mal por haber sobrevivido, era problema de él. Si algún día tenía el valor de confesarle lo que pasa por su cabeza, Levi le diría que se deje de ensoñaciones ridículas y que se ponga a planear y actuar.

_Planear._ Hace rato que el rubio se pasa todo el día junto a Hange, al parecer no ha nutrido frutos el esfuerzo y las desveladas. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Por la mañana no hay nada más que disfrute que la suave brisa pegándole en la cara. Contra todo pronóstico, Levi es un hombre que disfruta de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Haberse criado entre muerte y sangre le ha permitido valorar la vida. Los pequeños momentos de lucidez que le permitieron estar donde está. 

Fue una mala noche, principalmente porque las pesadillas que lo aquejaron eran más vívidas que las anteriores. 

Sin embargo, ahora sentado sobre la hierba en la pequeña cabaña que tenía a sus disposición gracias una vez más a la reina. _«_ _¡Esa mocosa es reina, casi no puedo creerlo!»,_ estaba tranquilo. Admirando la naturaleza se decidió a levantarse, muy para su disgusto debía partir hacia Rose donde lo esperaban el resto de la Legión. 

* * *

Ahí estaba él. 

Lo sorprendió para ofrecerle una taza.

Esperaba que el contenido de ésta sea algo satisfactorio. Por ejemplo y quizás sólo quizás, Armin daría una demostración de porque es al único que considera con cerebro, sea una taza de té. De preferencia té negro.

Se hallaban en el descansillo que conectaba aquella enorme habitación (que ellos generosamente llamaban oficina principal) con la recientemente inaugurada cocina. En el momento el que llegó Levi ya estaban ahí los Marleyanos que estaban ayudando a modernizar esa enorme alcantarilla que ellos seguían llamando Paradise.

_«Si tan sólo Erwin estuviera aquí estoy seguro que a él le hubiera parecido un nombre bellísimo»_

Ahora pues, sólo estaban tres personas. Y la tercera y conociéndola como lo hace seguramente estaba dormida "en la oficina principal"

Agradeció el gesto al tiempo que observaba el contenido. Normalmente acercarÍa la taza a la nariz y la olería. _«_ _No puedo con el mocoso aquí de encajoso»_

—No tienes porqué hacerlo —el rubio lo miró ladeando la cabeza con intriga

—No creo que sea necesario decirlo —aclaró—. Pero por si acaso lo haré, esto para que no existan malentendidos. No me debes nada, Soldado.

—Yo…

—Déjame terminar, Armin —hay sorpresa en el chico por haberlo llamado por su nombre—. No me debes nada. Nada de portarse condescendiente conmigo. Aquel día… aquel día perdimos muchas cosas pero no creo que el presente esté tan mal. 

_«Aún tendré que cumplir mi promesa»_

—No es eso —se limitó a contestar. Pareciera que tiene una lucha interna, en la mente del Ackerman el mocoso siempre ha sido inseguro con todo y su brillantez.

Estaba perplejo y, mientras se estaba decidiendo entre auxiliar al pobre chico; o evitarlo sacando alguna excusa para salir de ahí, el otro decidió por acortar la distancia.

—Los hombres sabios dicen que basta con ser un valiente aunque sea un breve instante. Pero yo tengo otra idea de ser valiente, y no quiero que sea sólo una vez

—Qué te pasa, sold..

Eso no lo vio venir. 

Aquel mocoso depravado lo estaba besando, y él al principio pretendió mandarlo a volar de una patada. Pero algo de contacto nunca venía mal

_«Con que esas tenemos, Arlert»_ Le correspondió el beso sin pensárselo demasiado. El chico tenía un buen aroma en general, su cabello (que sujeta para profundizar el beso) huele ligeramente a vainilla, la boca aunque con sabor a mermelada, es agradable. Los labios..es que una pasada. Han sido los más suaves que ha tocado, se atreve a decir que toda su vida.

Cuando la respiración se les venció y se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados. El mocoso lo mira y después de un rato algo en su cabeza parece hacer _click_ , no obstante el capitán ya se está acercando nuevamente a sus labios.

_«Sí, ahora tampoco está nada mal»_ De vez en cuando algo de valentía del rubio lograba hacer milagros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay mucho que decir. El Rivarmin es interesante. Realmente hay mucho que abordar con estos dos y quiero seguir explorando la dinámica.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si se lo preguntan era un DVD lo que desconocían que era Eren e Historia. 
> 
> La verdad me lo he pensado durante un tiempo y me he animado a subir por aquí mis trabajos. Bear with me, folks. Estoy aprendiendo para mi la constancia lo es todo, mejorare con el tiempo (?  
> Trabajo originalmente en Wattpad bajo mi otro pseudónimo @annieCoca


End file.
